The Destined Couple
by Hermione Graner Potter
Summary: AU. Harry Potter was given, by the 1st prophecy, the duty to defeat his worst enemy. But now, two years later, there comes a time where he has one way and only one to defeat YouKnowWho: a second prophecy... HHr.
1. The Second Prophecy

**Story Title: The Destined Couple, Part # 1**  
**Rating (up to PG-13 only): PG-13 (later use)**  
**Any warnings to readers (e.g. slash, other ships)? Things are implied.**  
**Alternate Location (URL), if any:**  
**Word count for this installment: 983**  
**Running Total no. of words for entire story (5,000 or less): 983**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: Thank you so much to my wonderful Beta! Ill tyr to update asap if you all like it!

Chapter 1: The Second Prophecy

A raven-haired, emerald-eyed teenager was walking through the streets of Godric Hollow in mid-July. He looked around as neighbors and town folks had their annual town carnival. Harry Potter saw his parents, Lily and James, sitting on the bench talking to his godfather, Sirius Black. His neighbors and friends would describe him as a 17-year-old boy.

Best unknown to them, the Potter Family aren't your normal family. They were a wizard family secretly in hiding from the Dark Lord. Harry smiled as his mother laughed at something his father had said and his godfather looked at them with bug eyes. Harry had been walking around thinking about how to defeat the Dark Lord after receiving more news that he had attacked yet another muggle town from The Order of the Phoenix.

By age 15, he had faced He-Who-Must-Not-Named six times. When he was one, he had his first encounter after had been attacked with the killing curse when his parents were at an order meeting. Even though he survived, his grandfather did not. After the sixth encounter, Headmaster Dumbledore told Harry about a prophecy which stated….

_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches ...  
Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ...  
And the dark lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives._

Now Harry is known as The Chosen One, as he thought more about the prophecy, he became lost deeper in his thoughts and emotions. He was becoming more depressed as each day went by. He thought about how he would probably never have a normal life. He thought about the girl he had found himself falling for ever since fourth year, Cho Chang, and how he could never have a real relationship with her. He saw his best friend Ron Weasley having a life without Harry and how Harry wanted the life Ron had. All though Harry loved his family, he wanted something different. He wanted to have siblings; he wanted to have a real chance for a normal life; he wanted to be able to have a real girlfriend like the one Ron had with his girlfriend Luna. He wanted- most of all- so much to hav---

His thoughts were cut short as Sirius walked up to him and slapped him on the back. "Hey Harry. How are you? Meet any girls lately?" asked Sirius wiggling his eyebrows as he teased his godson. Harry blushed and rolled his eyes as he struggled with the laugh threatening to escape when he saw Lily's face as she walked up and looked annoyed towards Sirius.

"Will you just leave poor Harry alone Sirius? He will find a girlfriend soon enough." Replied Lily as she put and arm around Harry and kissed the top of his head. Harry blushed harder and muttered a thank you to his mother. James just laughed at the scene and threw a look at Sirius, who nodded and started to walk towards Potter Manor with James.

Lily shook her head at the look and her eyes followed her husband and his best friend. Then, she turned to look at her son and gave him a small sympathetic smile as Harry saw a look in her eyes that told him something was up. Harry took his mother's hand and gave it a squeeze to insure her it was okay. They started to follow James and Sirius towards their house.

As soon as the four of them were all in the manor and each had a cup of tea, Sirius and James walked into the library and sat near the fire. Sirius sat in a big leather seat and Harry sat down next to Sirius in an identical matching chair as Lilly sat down next to James on a matching sofa. All of a sudden, out of the fireplace came Remus Lupin, a member of the Order and a friend of the family.

He got up from on the floor and stood looking at them. "Hello everybody… There is something I must tell you. For it is very urgent and must been seen to as soon as possible. There has been another… how should I put it… prophecy… I guess you could say… It was revealed yesterday but the new of it didn't reach me until this afternoon..." Remus saw the look of horror on Lilly's and Harry's faces. "It is not as horrible as the last one... but it isn't something I think you will be very happy with…"

James looked at him, annoyed with how long it was taking, and said, "Remus, we are never happy to hear these things as you know so if you will please tell us, we can try to figure out what to do."

Remus, nodding in understanding, stated, "_To defeat the Dark Lord once and for all,  
The chosen one must marry a witch, who's wit matches his power."_

Lily jumped up and gasped. "Oh my goodness! What!" Harry dropped his tea. As it crashed on the floor next to his feet, he got up, looking at his parents, Sirius, and Remus. HE looked at Remus and tried to respond in a calm tone and shocked voice, "I r-r-r-ref-fuse to be-e-e m-m-m-a-a-rr-ried to s-s-s-som-m-meon-ne I don-n-n't kn-n-now-w-w, w-w-wh-hic-ch w-ill gulp probably be the case." With that Harry turned and ran to his room. As he ran, the voices of James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily could be heard yelling, begging for him to come back. When he reached his destination, he locked his turn with a strong locking charm, walked over turned on his music and put it on semi-full blast, and finally flung himself onto his bead and buried his head into his pillow.


	2. note please read

-1Hey guys, wow it has been a very very long time and it has been soo busy high school has me running everywhere and my new job. But I promise im going to write a chapter by the end of februrary if not ealier everyday Ill work o it and ill try to have it super long to make up for the lost time. As a matter of fact I think I ay start tonight or tomorrow so keep an eye out! Thanks for understanding. I started a live journal too, http://italian-bella01. and you can see y stories there too or contact me there ans nag me to do the stories.. As well as some of my poems!

I have to say I love your comments and greatly appriacte them all.. See you under the stars!

Hermione Graner Potter

Aka ItalianBella01


	3. MtSA Preview read for info

AN: Okay Guys… Since I promised I'd get a chapter out soon and I haven't finished typing the chapter I figured that I'd give you what I have typed up. Kind of like a preview… This chapter is much more detailed than the last chapter with Hermione's background since I'm planning on revealing Harry's past as the story progresses and Hermione's life too. Here's your preview. I'll get the rest up ASAP.

Chapter 2: Meet The Savior's Angel (Preview)

Hermione Granger could be described as a lonely, know-it-all bookworm by the majority of people at school. But to her friends in her hometown who knew Hermione was simply a misunderstood girl judged on the amount of what she knows. She was your average 17 old girl, really. Her light brown hair cascaded down her back in a soft waterfall and her dark brown eyes were accented with little golden sparks like the way the stars highlights the evening sky. However, most people did not give her the time of day because no one looked at her eyes and person underneath. All they saw was that Hermione had what most considered to be a plain face with paler skin. Her skin compared with the other girls at school seemed even paler then it was. She stood about 5 feet and 5 inches as well as maintained an average weight.

Hermione, in the simplest terms, was average in most people's opinion. Most of the people would not believe that she was destined to help save the world. However, growing up, Hermione's parents used to tell her that she was going to be someone special. At least that's what she remember from happier times when her mother was still Mom. When Hermione was younger, she felt like she was living the life that everyone wanted. She was never spoiled and her parents made a modest living working as dentists and running a small dental clinic in a small town 45 minutes from London. She also had an older brother and a brand new baby sister. However, one day when she was around 13, the happy life started to crumble. Her mother, Helena, started to come home late and to dress up when she went out for her friends. Helena became a different person from the one that Hermione knew. Finally, after a couple months, Hermione asked Helena if she was hiding anything. Helena just laughed and told her that she was being silly. Soon after that, Hermione had come home from helping at the local bookstore and found her mother packed and her father, John, crying and yelling. Helena looked at her and walked out the door with her bags and her sister, who was just a year old at the time, screaming and kicking.

So that was the end of the preview, but the real chapter will be up ASAP.


End file.
